At present, if a property owner or a perspective property owner (herein referred to as a property owner, prospective property owner, and/or similar words used herein interchangeably) wishes to request a quote for property insurance (e.g., homeowner's insurance, condominium insurance, commercial building insurance, renter's insurance, flood insurance, and/or the like), the property owner may either call an insurance agent or access an insurance provider's website. In doing so, the property owner may spend twenty minutes or more answering questions about the property and himself or herself. This method of requesting and providing insurance quotes is inefficient and may be frustrating to property owners. For example, if a property owner is considering purchasing one of multiple properties, the property owner may request insurance quotes for each property and/or from multiple insurance agencies. In such a case, for each property and each insurance agency, the property owner may need to spend a significant amount of time answering and re-answering questions, which may lead to frustration and wasted time. Additionally, the answer to many of the questions asked in an insurance application may be unknown to the property owner (e.g., distance to the nearest fire department and/or the like), which may lead to further frustration. Therefore, a need exists in the art for improved methods, systems, apparatuses, and computer program products for providing insurance quotes.